


words i said while dying.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [8]
Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, Canonical Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Or he wants God's brow to be gentle and his smile to be large beneath his floppy brown hair and his chiseled jaw to be sharp but gentle like every blade that boys like Him carry. If God is a man, he wants that man to be Josh Wheeler.
Relationships: Eli Cardashyan/Josh Wheeler
Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625347
Comments: 24
Kudos: 51





	words i said while dying.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a few little fics just to post them and I hope you like them!

He's choking on blood pouring from his mouth and he wants to sob, to beg any God that might be there for a safe voyage through the afterlife. 

He hopes Ariana Grande was right and that God is, in fact, a woman - that God is a woman with a glowing tan and ruby red lips and big boobs that are cupped in the white blanket-like toga/dress thing he imagines the Greek Gods to wear, or - 

Or he wants God's brow to be gentle and his smile to be large beneath his floppy brown hair and his chiseled jaw to be sharp but gentle like every blade that boys like Him carry. If God is a man, he wants that man to be Josh Wheeler. 

"You're okay." The boy chokes out through tears and in his dying state, he can admire Josh's stupid compassion and his broken-heart instincts to protect. 

Stiffly, as Death courses through his veins, Eli reaches a hand up to cup one of Josh's gentle but shaped cheekbones and he chokes out a confession, "Hey, Dumbass, did you know you're cute?" 

Josh laughs but his throat sounds closed and tears are pouring over his cheeks when he murmurs out, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." 

It makes his heart trickle with warmth and he isn't sure it's real. 

Maybe, it's Josh's tears. 

Maybe, it's his own blood. 

" 'Not so bad'? Hey, dipshit, I'm hot as fuck." He tries for, only aiming to make Josh laugh but he starts coughing up blood and Josh's flower petal pink mouth curls into a frown. 

He's gentle when he says the words, all easy grace - a kind God. "Shut up." 

Eli thinks for a moment. Remembers he's dying. Evaluates. Speaks. "I had a crush on you, you know?" 

The silence stretches for a moment but for Eli Cardashyan, it stretches forever. 

He doesn't live long enough to hear a response. 

He isn't sure he wants to. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments keep me writing!


End file.
